


【onkm野神】白日宣淫

by harukakotani05040128



Category: onkm - Fandom, 声優 - Fandom, 野神 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukakotani05040128/pseuds/harukakotani05040128
Summary: 贺dgs600话突入窗外阳光灿烂依旧，秋高气爽，属于今天的白天还很长，还有很多事情可以做。
Kudos: 5





	【onkm野神】白日宣淫

神谷的短裤时代结束了，越来越晚到达的日出默默告知着城市里的人，东京入秋了。  
今天没有工作，神谷拖到很晚才起床。半撑着身体坐了起来，揉了揉有些迷糊的眼睛，房门的方向似乎有隐隐约约的咖啡香味。双脚胡乱在地上踢了几下，穿上拖鞋的神谷这才走过去把窗帘拉开。  
柔和的阳光射了进来，神谷攥着窗帘布挡了挡不太适应的光线。身上被当作睡衣的oversize白衬衫被照得有几分透亮，精瘦的身形若隐若现。  
身后响起了门被打开的声音，一瞬间，朝阳佳人，便都被小野收入了眼底。  
“早上好，小野君。”  
神谷径直向床边走去，伸手去拿放在床边的长裤，嘴里小声念叨着：“秋天来了啊……大叔不能穿短裤了呢。”  
话音刚落，抓住布料的手就被拉了起来，慌乱之中裤子散乱地落在了地上，上一秒还在门口站着的人就将他压在了床上。  
“小野君，突然之间，干什么呢？”  
“昨天神谷桑是深夜的收录工作，回来之后就直接睡了。今天是休息日，补回来？”  
好听的声音竟带了几分委屈之意，神谷的视线对上了小野含着欲的目光。  
“真拿你没办法.......”  
再接下来，一句隐约要说出的“性欲笨蛋”藏进了深吻里。吮着神谷的柔软的下嘴唇，小野的舌头钻进了神谷的口腔，带有几分侵略意味地扫过上牙膛再添过一颗颗牙齿。一手扣住神谷的手腕，另一只手在腰身上不安分地抚着。神谷的身体轻颤着，呻吟声却被堵回了喉间。  
今天天气很好，阳光明媚而不燥热，房间亮堂堂的，神谷的表情毫无保留地被小野看了去。  
一吻即毕，小野大手一揽将神谷抱了起来，像是在抱着什么宝贝般，再轻轻地把怀里的人放在了窗台上。放在腰上的手移去旁边抓了个抱枕垫在神谷背后，小野的头近乎虔诚地低了下去，温柔地含住了神谷半勃起的性器。  
口腔内的温暖湿润包裹着性器，美妙的触感传入大脑，神谷不禁发出了满足的叹息。感受到嘴里的性器涨大了几分，小野轻笑一下，用舌尖挑逗般地舔了舔敏感的前端。神谷的腹部收缩了一下，小野开始吞吐起来，很慢很慢，粗糙的舌苔滑过柱身的每一寸。  
房间里只有令人脸红的水声和神谷的喘息声交杂在一起，钻进了小野的耳朵里，即使是宽松的运动裤也难以遮掩身下的隆起。小野腾了一只手出来，把裤子连同内裤一起褪到膝盖弯，已经涨得很大的欲望瞬间就弹了出来。一边用手上下抚慰自己，一边耐心地服侍着神谷。  
神谷一手撑着窗台，一手勾着小野的脖子，头微微向后仰，感受着小野吸吮着，将前端在喉咙处。几下过后，神谷呻吟一声，白浊的液体便射在了小野胸前。  
小野顺势把神谷放平在窗台上，窗外景色一览无余，好在四周并没有其他住户，神谷也由着小野在光天化日之下做这种事情了。  
神谷感觉到小野的手放在了腿弯处，便自觉地打开了双腿，又把脸扭到一边，不去看他。这种事无论做多少次，神谷总是不太敢看着小野，因为那眼睛太炽热了，仿佛能把他的心烧穿。  
小野不急着用润滑油，低下头去，从小腿吻到大腿根部，用牙轻轻咬着大腿内侧柔软的肉，在那留下一个个若有若无的牙印。再用手指蘸了点胸前的淫液，抹在穴口。温热的鼻息打在隐秘的地方，神谷抓了抓身下的枕头，喘息着，呻吟着。  
“啊...！”  
原本只在四周打转的舌头突然向下，钻进了已经有些湿润的后穴，在里面四处搅动着。神谷的呻吟变得急促起来，穴口的软肉也跟着一起收缩。  
“放松点......”  
小野用力揉了揉屁股上的软肉，留下了一个大红爪子印便起身去拿润滑油。没过多久，小野便回来了，神谷听见脚步声微微抬起头，看见小野把冰凉的润滑油挤到手心里捂热，再抹在后穴里，顺势进去的手指在里面灵活地模仿着性器的动作抽插，寻找着敏感的那点。  
小野也没让神谷的上面歇着，舌面轻轻扫过乳尖，另一只手揉捏着柔软的胸肌，力道并不霸道，很温柔很温柔地，像风一样。  
“嗯.......啊......啊.....大輔，可....可以了，进来吧”  
手指虽然一直在按压着敏感点，但并不能填补心中的空缺，神谷不得不承认，自己是渴望着小野的。  
小野放过了胸前已经挺立的两颗，在神谷的嘴角边啄了一下，便扶着自己的巨大挺了进去。进入到最深处，两人都满足地长叹一声，小野并没有急着动，他总是那样的耐心。轻轻撩挡住神谷前额的头发，低头吻去了眼角生理性的眼泪，再把头蹭到耳边咬了咬耳垂。  
“我开动了。”  
低沉而有磁性的声音钻了进来，神谷耳尖变得又红又烫，身上的人已经开始动作起来，一下一下撞击着前列腺。神谷撑起身子，双手挂在小野坚实的脖颈上，主动吻上小野的唇，好让他进入得更深。  
模糊不清的呻吟全部含在了吻里，偶尔会因为太激烈而泄出一两声，淫迷的津液从神谷嘴角滑落，滴在两人的身体上。  
“啊......唔嗯.......啊......啊....已经...已经.....”  
“我也.....快了......”  
“啊.....”  
后穴传来了一阵温热，神谷同时也惊叫着射了出来，液体再一次洒在了小野的身体上，后穴也正往外流着不能全部装下的精液。  
神谷躺在窗台上大喘着气，小野不知疲倦地又来送上几个轻吻。  
窗外阳光灿烂依旧，秋高气爽，属于今天的白天还很长，还有很多事情可以做。


End file.
